counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Vertigo/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defuse }}Vertigo (de_vertigo) is a map that rushing players will not favor as large groups of enemies can be coming around the corners and newcomers will have a hard time in memorizing all the routes in the map. Overview The patient and experienced players will have a better chance of surviving and winning the round thus be sure to get accustomed to the "hostile" map. Snipers are only common at the ramp and the stairwell so be sure to watch out for camping spots. Close-ranged weaponry are the primary armaments for players and smoke grenades and flashbangs do an excellent job in allowing team members to breach through an area. As a conclusion, anyone who is specialized in wielding submachine guns, assault rifles, shotguns, knives (for silent kills behind enemy lines), and machine guns will easily gain the upper hand for the round. Hot spots 'Ramp' *In less than 10 seconds of the first round, the Terrorists may choose to quickly rush to get to the top of the ramp and gain equal leveling as the Counter-Terrorists. However, some of the Counter-Terrorists may attempt to do the same thing, by surrounding the perimeter of the ramp, and the situation will have to either favor the Terrorists or the Counter-Terrorists. *Unless the Terrorists were fast enough to quickly ascend to the higher ground levels, the Counter-Terrorists can simply shoot and throw grenades, such as the HE grenade, at the enemy from above. In some occasions, the Terrorists can outnumber the opposing force and can breach through to plant the bomb at bombsite A. *Other notes: Snipers are mainly found in the upper sections of the ramp thus a variety of grenades will be used to anyone's disposal. Campers are waiting to hear the footsteps of enemies and thus hide behind the crates. *Because of this, players tend to avoid them by either jumping off to reach the lower parts of the ramp or walk around the area. If there are no present enemies, then the fighting may have occured nearby the stairwell or at the bombsites. de_vertigo0003 ramp overview above.png|Ramp overview de_vertigo0004 ramp below.png|Ditto, another view de_vertigo0005 ramp below player view.png|Player perspective from below de_vertigo0006 ramp middle player view.png|Ditto, mid-way de_vertigo0007 ramp above player view.png|Ditto, higher view de_vertigo0008 ramp overview player view 2nd angle above.png|Ditto, another angle from above de_vertigo0009 ramp overview above 3rd angle.png|Another angle de_vertigo0022 ramp overview.png|Ramp overview 2nd look de_vertigo0023 ramp overview.png|Ditto, from a higher angle 'Stairwell' *Similar to the ramp, players use caution when ascending up the stairwell since the area offers no cover if enemies are waiting above to shoot. Hence, walking, not running, is how veteran players move through the stairwell as rushing can lead to catastrophic consequences. *If you want to traverse through this place, be sure to pay attention to any noise and judge how you will react to adapt to the situation. Hearing any sudden movement can save you from an ambush and retaliation or escape are your best options. *Whenver combat occurs, players will not hang around for long around the staircase and seek cover since the stairs will make any person to become the main center of the enemy's attention. *Campers can be hiding from above, nearby the entrances/exits from the upper and lower floors, or behind some crates and opaque objects. To be sure, always throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade, into the stairwell before entering or exiting, if you are being pursued by the opposing force from behind. *Other notes, both the stairwell and the ramp forces snipers to relocate their position upon firing their first shot as enemies can quickly be alert from where the shot was fired. However, moving can also make snipers more easily seen thus they must move quickly for cover or be eliminated. de_vertigo0000 stairwell overview.png|Stairwell overview de_vertigo001stairs upper view player perspective.png|Ditto, with player view de_vertigo0012 stairs bottom.png|Ditto, from bottom de_vertigo0013 stairs midway.png|Ditto, middle de_vertigo0015 stairs sideways player view.png|Ditto, from a higher angle de_vertigo0016 stairs, another angle player view.png|Ditto, another angle 'Bombsite A/B' *Although the Counter-Terrorist spawn in bombsite A, there is a door that leads to bombsite B and a ladder nearby them that allows the CTs to descend to the Terrorist spawn zone. *Generally, the CTs have two choices: they can either camp in either bombsite or rush to engage the enemy. If they have lost the previous round, camping will be a more favorable option for some of the CTs. *Both bombsites contain numerous hiding spots thus the terrorists must approach these sections with caution. Flashbangs are used frequently to assist in eliminating any member of the enemy who had arranged an ambush. *The ladder is rarely used and the rooms serve better for concealing purposes or for escape (if you need to run away from the top as the lower part of the ladder is broken). The reason is that if players do use the ladder to descend below, enemies can ambush them and escape is nearly impossible, unless someone threw a flashbang down the ladder. *In the first few seconds of every round, a few terrorists may camp in the lower room of the ladder area and wait for foolish enemies to get below. *The door that connects both bombsites are heavily observed, especially when the bomb is ticking away. Often times, when someone does use the door, assailants will immediately fire their weapons at the door. Rarely, players can be skilled enough to open the door, quickly move out of the way, and throw a grenade to break the formation and concentration of camping enemies. de_vertigo0001 bombsite B.png|Overview of Bombsite B de_vertigo0002 bombsite A.png|Overview of Bombsite A de_vertigo0019 bombsite A player view.png|Bombsite A player view de_vertigo0025 bombsite B overview, another angle.png|Bombsite B overlook 2nd angle de_vertigo0026 bombsite B overview.png|Bombsite B, clearer photo de_vertigo0029 bombsite B guarding door.png|The "infamous" door of site B de_vertigo0028 bombsite B door open.png|Ditto, with door open de_vertigo0010 ladder.png|Ladder from above de_vertigo0011 ladder bottom.png|Ditto, from below de_vertigo0021 ladder hiding spot.png|A hiding spot behind some disused ventilation shafts below the ladder Other Areas 'Hallway/Middle' Normally after the fighting has ended in the stairwell, these pathways can be littered with either survivors who have barely escaped from their ordeal or rushing players who may feel "empowered" if they were able to take down some enemies from earlier. Sniper weaponry are rarely observed, due to the restricted amounts of space and cover, and close-ranged weapons give users a more solid chance of surviving. Once again, grenades are thrown around corners to ensure that the users have a better footground in combat. If anyone was affected by this, the players can either fire at approaching enemies or retreat, making the enemy believe that no one was there. If the bomb has been planted, players will no longer focus in staying in these areas for too long and head to the bombsite with the C4. Category:Stubs Category:Tips and tricks